El Diario Vivir
by Umineko
Summary: Una misteriosa persona es enviada por 'El Maestro' para investigar a cierto equipo, pero descubre más de lo que debería investigar...


El diario vivir

Presentación

Primero que todo, me presento: soy .Umineko, más conocida como .:Umi... pero el nick ya estaba ocupado en FanFiction. Este sería mi primer fic y está basado en la serie de Aoki Takao, beyblade. A ver, aun no sé en que terminara todo esto, las historias que escribo van tomando rumbo mientras las escribo, así que no sabía muy bien que poner en el summary. Tal vez haya algo de amor, puede haber intriga... incluso, si se da bien y encaja, podría haber ai shonen, pero no aseguro nada. Pero sobre todas las cosas, intenté hacer este fic basado en el humor y sobre todo rescatando aquellas misteriosas dudas que siempre no asaltan cuando vemos beyblade... preguntas que envuelven oscuros hechos en que participaron los personajes... dudas que jamás nadie a podido dilucidar...

Para tener en cuenta...

NOTA: Algunas parodias están basadas en programas chilenos, pero son pocas.

- dialogo -

(NA: mis comentarios)

- _pensamientos_ -

"**Persona que relata la historia"**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Capítulo 1: "Kai"

"**Mi misión es seguir a cada uno de los integrantes de los bladebreakers y no voy a fallar en el intento... no señor... esta es mi última oportunidad para demostrarle a 'El Maestro' de que soy capaz de hacer bien mi trabajo. Sólo tengo que averiguar algunas cosillas sobre ellos... nada importante... comenzaremos con..."**

En algún recóndito lugar de la ciudad de Tokio se escuchaba el sonido de los rieles del andén rozar con los carros del tren subterráneo. La gente comenzó a apelotonarse alrededor de las entradas de los carros antes de que estos siquiera tuvieran tiempo para detenerse.

Un chico algo callado e indiferente estaba apoyado en el borde de la pared de la estación y esperaba a que la histérica gente terminara de entrar para poder hacerlo él, sus brazos los mantenía cruzados y sus ojos cerrados en un claro gesto de superioridad ante los demás... era obvio que algo demasiado importante tramaba en su cabeza, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en esa posición, siempre pensaba, siempre estaba alerta...

Se ve a un grupo de ruidosos escolares que se acercan peligrosamente hasta donde está él... no se han percatado de su presencia. De pronto uno de los chicos tropieza contra Kai y le hace perder un tanto el equilibrio.

Se oyó un fuerte ronquido. (NA: y ustedes creían que Kai pensaba? Ja...)

De la nada salió un millar de personas y se abalanzó sobre las puertas, empujando consigo al muchacho que miraba desorientado para todas partes despertando sobresaltado.

- _que demonios..._ – Intentó entrar por la puerta (Na: por donde más... no?), pero otra vez la endemoniada bufanda le impedía avanzar. - _- cof, cof!... _– Kai intentaba por todos los medios de salvar su vida arrancándole la bufanda a una señora que la tenía enganchada en la cartera.

Kai es un chico inteligente, así que ya casi morado, desistió del intento de entrar al carro, la gente empujaba por todas partes. Por fin pudo salir del tumulto... pero que creen? Sí... otra vez la bufanda (NA: uu... no se aburre de pasar por esto todos los días? La viejita no me pregunten como) logró entrar al tren con la bufanda de Kai enredada en la cartera...

- OO... hey! Señora! – Kai comenzó a jalar la bufanda con fuerza... las puertas se cerraron herméticamente... era imposible abrirlas. – OO... _diablos!_ – El carro comenzó a moverse lentamente y Kai sentía como lo arrastraba a él también.

Desde afuera se veía lo siguiente: un chico tirando de la bufanda desesperadamente mientras era arrastrado por el metro hasta que... bueno hasta que se cortara la bufanda o chocara con la pared de término de la estación...

- PAREN ESTO!. – gritó Kai, la gente se dio vuelta a observar lo que pasaba. – que están mirando maldita sea? Òó... _ni que hubiera algún loco haciendo el ridículo colgado del vagón..._ O.o... uu... ¬¬... _bien, talvez si hay uno._ > ! Sal de ahí maldita bufanda!

El tren se detuvo y se abrieron sólo un poco las puertas para que el desdichado pudiera sacar su bufanda de la puerta. Kai tiró con fuerza sin percatarse de que habían parado el vagón y abierto las puertas. Salió volando hacía atrás junto con la cartera. Kai iba cayendo al piso cuando ve que la cartera sujeta a su bufanda se acerca mortalmente a su cabeza... peor aun, a su cara... PAF!

--... – Kai estaba tendido en el piso, a penas incorporándose... - >.o

-Él fue!. – gritaba la señora apuntándolo con el dedo – Ese niño intentó robarme la cartera!

-Ah? .. – de pronto vio la cartera a su lado con parte de su contenido esparcido por el piso... – OO... Hey! òó yo no robé na...

-Lo siento, sólo tiene derecho a un abogado y cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra...

-Que? Oo?... – Kai se levantó casi inmediatamente. – ùú permiso, no tengo tiempo para esto... – pero cuando se echó la bufanda hacia atrás le pegó a una niña en la cara.

-Será juzgado por los delitos de hurto, faltas contra las autoridades y maltrato infantil.

-Ah? OO... ¬¬ cuanto quiere? . – el guardia lo miró con cara de confidencia...

Ya en la salida de la estación, luego de haber decidido que no era la mejor opción irse en tren, se dio cuenta que no tenía dinero para irse (NA: ya saben... son las consecuencias del soborno). Resignado a terminar el recorrido caminando, decidió irse por la vereda con vitrinas, así se hacía algo más corto el viaje.

Pasó por una vitrina con tortas, en el reflejo se veía su rostro pintado con azul... después pasó por una vitrina de bordados y en el reflejo contempló otra vez su rostro... también con azul. En una tercera vitrina con maquillaje se detuvo. Miró los productos y fue entonces cuando salió una chica de la tienda.

-Quiere lucir su rostro terso y suave?. – preguntó amablemente. – O prefiere vivir para siempre escondido de los demás bajo una espesa capa de maquillaje azul por el resto de su vida?

-La verdad preferiría... hey! òó... que insinúas? ¬¬ . – La chica le alcanzó un espejo...

Desarrollo del rostro de Kai: òó ... oo ... OO

Con tanto ajetreo, sus características franjas azules se habían corrido y manchaban gran parte de su rostro.

Por fuera: No me importa en lo absoluto lo que pienses ùú

Por dentro: _Pero que es esto!... O/O... ;.; no tengo nada con que arreglarlo... viviré así el resto de mi vida TT... seré un desdichado por el resto de las horas de día que me quedan antes de volver... ;.;_

-Tengo un aceite que quita todo tipo de manchas indeseables

-Hmp... – _No voy a caer en su jueguito...¬¬ _- Bien, no me interesa UU.

-Seguro?... Te ves algo preocupado...

-Seguro ùu... – _de hecho, no se que hago todavía de pie junto a esta chiquilla al frente de una tienda de cosméticos._

-Vamos! ... , no seas vergonzoso...

-¬¬ ... _no entiende nada... igual que tyson_... -.- - Kai suspiró resignado, como si acabara de descubrir que hacer algo para mejorar el mundo eran intentos en vano. – _Estaré destinado a estar siempre con gente así? TT... no! Espera... a lo mejor todos son así OO..._

Mientras Kai conversaba animadamente con la chica (NA: los científicos dicen que la percepción de las cosas depende de donde uno las mire... )dos muchachos pasaron caminando por la acera del frente.

-Mira Kenny!... – gritó una voz alegre. – Vamos a echarle monedas a las 'estatuas humanas' o!... (NA: no sé si las conocen, pero las estatuas humanas son personas que se pintan completo el rostro de un color junto con la ropa y simulan ser estatuas, se paran en las calles y cada vez que una persona les da una moneda se mueven o te saludan... supongo que ya se dieron cuenta quien era la estatua humana nn... no? ¬¬ necios...)

-Tyson... !- Kenny intentaba por todos los medios de detener a Tyson (NA: Ja!... ya sabía yo que no todos podían ser tan estúpidos.)

-Déjame Kenny!... el deber de la caridad me llama...

-Tyson, espera! No es lo que tu crees...

-Ah no?. – Tyson se paró en seco.

-Te acuerdas cuando estabamos en Francia y almorzamos con Oliver...?

-Sí... ôo...

-Pues, y recuerdas que luego dijiste 'Mmmm... que rica la carne de cerdo'?

-Sí... Oo...

-Y yo te dije... 'Tyson, es pavo'

-Ah!... sí... pero yo no te creí..

-No, entonces fuimos a la cocina y te mostré el envase... y que era? Pavo!

-Ah! Verdad, Era pavo!

-Pues esto es lo mismo, no es lo que tu crees (NA: Alguien ha visto lo comerciales de los pavos sopraval? XDDD...)

-Ah!... podemos ir ahora a echarle monedas? nn

- .-. U

-Espera... esa no es una estatua... – Tyson reparó en las vestimentas del tipo.

-Es lo que intenté decirte Tyson... es un escolar saliendo de las alianzas de la escuela.

-Que tierno!... ella debe ser su novia ... Mira como la abraza..

-Sí dan ganas de abrazarse también...

-Eh? aléjate... Mira! Que lindos se ven! ... nn... oo... Kenny?

-Oo si?

-No creo que la esté abrazando ya...

-No... yo tampoco... oo

Mientras Kai y la chica seguían pasando muy buenos momentos.

- necesito respirar... – decía la chica con un hilo de voz... – XoX voy a morir!

-no te gusto insultarme? JAJAJAJA... – Las manos de Kai presionaban fuerte el cuello de la muchacha.

-Señor...

-estoy ocupado...

-Señor...

-estoy ocupado...

-Señor...

-¬¬ que quiere? – soltó a la chiquilla y esta calló al piso pesadamente...

-x-x...

-Ah... usted... UU... Ah! Es usted! OO... _diablos... _– el guardia del metro lo había seguido hasta allí. Los ojos del tipo pasaron del desastroso rostro de Kai al desastroso rostro de la muchacha.

-Tiene derecho a un...

-Cuanto quiere? ùú

-Sabía que nos entenderíamos... nn

-Kai! PORQUE LE PEGASTE A TU NOVIA! – exclamó Tyson que acababa de llegar con Kenny a la rastra.

-OO... DEMONIOS! No grites de esa manera, subnormal! ¬¬... – _Mi vida es un desastre TT..._

-Si piensas que tu vida es un desastre la respuesta al problema está en tu cara marcado con azul... – Habló la muchacha desde el suelo

-Silencio, pequeño insecto ¬¬...

-Kai, dejarás al equipo? .- preguntó Tyson notablemente contrariado.

-Ah?... oo?... – _Que parte de la conversación me perdí?_

-Chiquillo, quieres callarte? Estoy esperando que me paguen. – dijo el guardia molesto.

-Pensamientos de Tyson: _Hechos: Kai pintado de azul, Estatua humana trabajando, El escolar de la alianza abrazando a una chica, Kai matando a la chiquilla, un guardia pidiendo su sueldo..._

_Conclusión: No lo puedo creer! OO... Kai volvió a la escuela y se vino caminando por este lugar para comprarle algo a su novia, pero a ella no le gusto el regalo entonces él se sintió mal e intento matarla, pero tenía empleados a los que debía pagar y no tenía dinero para darles, entonces se puso a trabajar de estatua humana para poder pagarle a su subordinado. Que buena persona!..._

-Por favor perdónalo! De verdad lo quiso hacer por una buena causa!. – gritó Tyson dirigiendose al guardia.

-Que? Tomaste la cartera por una buena causa?. – pregunto el guardia dirigiendose a Kai.

_-Una cartera! De kai no me lo hubiera imaginado... _Era un lindo regalo, por que no lo aceptaste?. – preguntó Tyson a la chiquilla que estaba en el suelo (rostro de ella: )

-Un regalo?. – preguntó el guardia a Kai. – Eso no justifica que hayas intentado pegarle con tu bufanda a una niña...

-Eso es cierto... no puedes castigar a tu hija de esa forma!. _Kai debería controlar más su impulsos... espera... Kai tiene una hija?_

-UNA HIJA! DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?. – explotó Kai.

-De Rosa... _See... el perfume de rosa es lo mejor nn..._ (nota: la chica está durmiedo)

-DE ROSA? QUE ROSA?. – miró Kai estupefacto a la muchacha que se encontraba inconciente con los ojos semiabiertos en el suelo.

-Pues su hija, evidente. – contestó el guardia.

-AH? oo

-Kai, si querías dinero para mantener tu familia me hubieras dicho... – dijo Tyson en tono conciliador

-DINERO? ...

-Sí, ahora comprendo su histeria... a tan corta edad y ya manteniendo a una familia... chico, esa no es la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. – expuso el guardia. – Rosa necesita a su madre, ahora recoje a tu esposa y llevala a un lugar seguro.

-OO... _NECESITO UNA EXPLICACIÓN! _HEY! ELLA NO ES MI ESPOSA!... ¬¬. – gritó Kai molesto... – y ahora dejenme en paz y fuera de mi vista ùú

-No estas casado? Es una madre soltera? NECESITA DE TU APOYO! Hace cuanto que no estas con ella?. – preguntó el guardia impresionado

- .. nunca he estado con ella...

-NUNCA? QUE CLASE DE HOMBRE ERES!. – _Este chiquillo es más irresponsable de lo que pensé..._

-ôO... Kai, nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que necesites... cierto Kenny?. – Kenny asintió emocionado. – Quieres un jugo?. – Le preguntó Tyson, en un claro tono de preocupación

-Eh?... oo... no, prefiero coca... (No alcanzó a completar la palabra coca cola...)

-AH! CON QUE ERA ESO! ERES DROGRADICTO NO ES ASÍ? POR ESO NO TIENES DINERO?

-CALLESE, SÍ?... ÒÓ ESTOY INTENTANDO MANTENER EL CONTROL!

-Que control?. – preguntó Tyson..._No puede ser!... una bomba no es la solución_. – KAI NO! PIENSALO ANTES MUY BIEN!

-Quieres que pierda el control?.. OO

-NOO!... Quiero que lo sueltes!

-AH? Oo... a que diablos te refieres?

-Sé que tienes una bomba escondida ;; No quiero morir aquí! TT

-Una bomba?...- preguntó el guardia alarmado. -

-Está en su bolsillo... _el gigante tiene a campanita en el bolsillo! _– musitó la chica (NA: bueno... cada uno sueña con lo que quiere, no?)

-En el bolsillo?. – preguntó el guardia otra vez y miró a Kai de manera amenazadora.

-Damela Kai... – dijo Tyson extendiendo su mano. – Vamos, confía en mi.

-OO... yo no tengo ninguna bomba... ùú

-TE AMO! _Te amo brad pitt!_ QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE! NO ME DEJES!... – gritó de pronto la muchacha agarrandose fuertemente de una de las piernas de Kai.

-Suéltame! > ... òó estoy arto de todo esto!

-Hola chicos nn, que hacen? OO. – preguntó max que acababa de llegar y posó una mirada de desconcierto sobre los chicos: tyson con lágrimas en los ojos, una chica gritando te amo desesperadamente a los pies de Kai y un guardia que vigilaba la situación con preocupación. (NA: ya se dieron cuenta de que nadie toma en cuenta a Kenny?... )

-TE AMO! LLEVAME CONTIGO A LA ETERNIDAD!

-Pues... – iba a responder Tyson, pero Max se le adelantó.

-No me digas nada... ya entendí todo _es obvio que tyson le ganó en una beybatalla a la chica y Kai luego le ganó a Tyson y ahora ella está profundamente agradecida._

-Tu conoces también a su hija?. – preguntó el guardia.

-A la hija de ella?... No... porqué?. – preguntó curioso Max.

-Es hija de él también. – dijo el guardia con aire chismoso apuntando a Kai con el dedo pulgar.

-TE AMOOOOO!

-Vaya... OO... Kai... _estaba bastante agradecida entonces... oo_ Entonces debes agradecer que le ganaste a Tyson xDD

-ÒÓ silencio.

-Estaban compitiendo por ella para...? chiquillos irresponsables ¬¬. – pronunció el guardia atónito. – cuando ocurrió todo esto?. – le preguntó a Max que por el momento parecía ser el más cuerdo del grupo.

-TE AMOOOOOO!

-Pues... mmm... sumale nueve meses a la edad de la niña y réstaselos a 17.

_-Veamos... 8 años aprox. más 9 meses... 9 años aprox... y después 17 menos 9... _Todo esto lo tramaron cuando tenías nueve años! – dijo impresionado el guardia a Kai.

-Sí... pero Kai empezó a jugar a eso, como a los 2 años, cierto Kai?... De verdad es muy bueno en lo que hace... .- dijo Max.

-Niño Pervertido!

-TE AMOO!.

-Ah?... yo no sé si será pervertido, a lo mejor se imagina cosas con el blade, pero... de Kai no lo creo... aunque los callados son los peores.

-YA CALLANSE TODOS! – dijo Kai perdiendo la paciencia.

-TE AM... – gritó la chica, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Kai la amordazó y se safó de sus brazos.

-Oye!... no le...

-CALLENSE, SANTO CIELO! QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE QUE SEA UN MÍNIMO DE NEURONAS EN SU DIMINUTO CEREBRO?...

-Yo...

-SILENCIO! Quiero que les quede claro que NO tengo hijos, NO tengo esposas, NO tengo una bomba, NO practico cosas pervertidas desde los 2 años, NO necesito dinero, este tipo NO es mi empleado, y NO robe la cartera. QUEDO CLARO! ÒÓ

- .. sí

- .. – Max asintió temeroso.

- .. sí... permiso tengo que ir a trabajar – el guardia se retiro del lugar cauteloso.

(NA: Vale, pensemos que Kenny ya se había ido xD)

-Ejem... Bien, ahora permiso ùú . – dijo Kai arreglandose la bufanda y retirándose del lugar molesto.

"**El informe de Kai está terminado, he descubierto de donde proviene el mal carácter de este chico, pero eso no es lo que importa... pues lo que en verdad interesa aun no es el momento de rebelarlo..."**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El Rincón de .Umi...

Bien, este será mi rincón... ya que como los demás me quitaron el protagonismo... pues, es lo que ahí, no? UU... xDD Naa... aquí haré los comentarios finales de cada capítulo. Si les gusto dejen Review nn... si no, también dejen Review , se acepta de todo.

Cariños, .Umineko


End file.
